witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
The Endrega Contract
/ 75 XP |Related = The Nekker Contract }}The Endrega Contract is one of two contract quests in Chapter I of . : Endrega Contract : Faced with the insolence and bestial menace of the creatures known as endregas, and concerned for the people, Commandant Bernard Loredo has decided to post a bounty for the extermination of these creatures. The brave soul who permanently rids the area of this filth will receive a generous reward from the hands of Louis Merse and will be listed in the town chronicles as a true hero of Flotsam. : Louis Merse, Town Chancellor Associated quest * The Nekker Contract, insofar as an additional reward is given for completing both quests Walkthrough The contract to initiate this quest can be found in Flotsam, on the notice board outside the inn. Before running to the forest you need to find more information on the endrega. A book on endregas can be obtained from Einar Gausel in Flotsam. It is also possible to obtain the book from a corpse located in the cave you are sent into for the Malena quest. Instead of buying the book, you can also keep killing endregas until you "acquire" the knowledge. The endrega nests can be found on both sides of the swampy area in the center of the forest. One nest is located on the west side of the swamp, next to the tree on the map. The other nest is on the east side of the swamp, a little north from the tree on the map. Each nest has 3 large cocoons nestled up against the trees. To complete this, you must open all 3 cocoons in each area and defeat each of the queen endregas that appear. Remember to clear the area of regular endregas beforehand to make this easier. Strategies: There are several possible strategies for dealing with the Queen: # Depending on your prefered approach to bossfights, you should take a look at the following potions: Gadwall (vitality regeneration ++, damage/vigor --), Tawny Owl (vigor regeneration +), Rook (sword damage +), Swallow (vitality regeneration +), Golden Oriole (all resistances +), Maribor Forest (vigor +, vitality/critical effects -), Lapwing (vigor regeneration ++, vitality/resistances -), Virga (armor +++, received damage from critical effects --, resistances/critical effects -), White Raffard's Decoction (Vitality ++, Damage -), Brock (critical effects ++, resistances --), Thunderbolt (damage ++, vitality/vitality regeneration --). Also Insectoid Oil on your silver sword should be used here. # If you prefer to get all close up and personal with your foe, than a combination of Yrden, rolling behind the Queen and landing 3-5 heavy blows will prove most effective. Additionally bombs can stagger the Queen and "Talgar Winter"-traps can slow her down a bit. # If you prefer to fell your opponent from afar, then using throwing daggers and/or bombs will be most effective. Simply stay out of range of the Queens charge attacks and acid spray and pelt it with your chosen projectiles. Make sure, you have enough in your inventory. # Easiest (for you and your resources) is the use of "Snare"-traps. There is a huge amount of them just lying around all over the areas closer to the settlements. Collect them on your way through. You need around 20-25 on Dark Mode. Find the spawning spot of the Queen, choose the cocoon furthest away from it as the last one to be destroyed. Lay out a straight path from spawning point to cocoon with ALL the traps. Destroy the last cocoon and wait her out. If she isn't dead upon reaching you, roll out of the way and try luring her where still untriggered traps are (there WILL be some, promise!) Traps set by you can't be triggered by you. So don't worry running all over your snare trail. # You can also exploit a little bug. Try making the Queen launch a charge attack outside her territory. Once outside she will try to get back inside, which she can't do. She also won't attack while doing so. Simply hack away and she'll be done for just as painlessly (for you) as with the snare trail Journal entry :Endregas were multiplying in the Flotsam area. The monsters had become such a scourge that Bernard Loredo, though stingy by his nature, posted a bounty for their extermination. The witcher accepted the job and decided that a little theoretical preperation might pay off. Reading about the endregas' habits would be worth it. :Endregas are very similar to butterflies, except that they are ugly, cannot fly, and would choke on cabbage. All right , maybe they are like butterflies, but they do weave cocoons. The witcher learned that destroying the cocoons would draw the endrega queens, and their deaths would mean the end of the swarm. :The idea proved to be right on target. The witcher dealt with the endregas and went to see Louis Merse about his reward. :Louis Merse filled out the WL-17 form and paid the witcher, but not before deducting a monstrous tax. Thus ended the endrega adventure. Videos File:Easiest Kill of Queen Endrega de:Auftrag: Endriagen fr:Le contrat sur les endriagues it:Contratto per endriaghe ru:Контракт на эндриаг Category:The Witcher 2 quests Category:The Witcher 2 Chapter I